User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 - Grass Starter rep?
In my last SSB5 Characters blog, I originally wanted to talk about the Pokémon that I consider to represent the Grass Starters in SSB5 (you know, since we already have Greninja for Water Starters and Charizard for Fire Starters). But since I thought I didn't have such a big audience as I usually have with these blogs, I decided to save some for later. And this is one of them. So here are my suggestions for the Grass Starter Pokémon: 'Ivysaur' A returning Pokémon from Brawl. Despite being a veteran, Ivysaur has never appeared in this form in Super Smash Bros. as it previously was part of the Pokémon Trainer, just like the equally returning Charizard and Squirtle. It remains mostly like it was in Brawl, although a bit lighter and smaller. Plus, most of its moves are the same (including its Neutral B, Side B and Up B. Down Special: Ivysaur uses Poison Powder. Ivysaur shakes its leaves and bulb and releases poison powder that covers the air around it. Anyone who hits this air gets poisoned (receives a bit of damage for a few seconds). This, however, only makes its opponents flinch, not get knocked back. Final Smash: Ivysaur relaxes in the sun for a bit. It is 1. invincible at that moment, 2. heals 60% of damage (by using Synthesis) and 3. charges up a powerful Solar Beam. Once done healing itself, it unleashes a gigantic Solar Beam. This is very similar in style and functionality to Samus's Final Smash. 'Sceptile' Sceptile is now no longer part of the trio character that consisted of Treecko, Grovyle and himself. Whether or not his potential inclusion makes the Kirlia, Gardevoir and Gallade trio be scrapped is still undecided but I'm leaving towards keeping them both in in case Sceptile's making the cut. Anyway, Sceptile is a fast and agile character who is actually quite large for being such a fast fighter. He is a bit larger than Marth and weighs is lighter than Charizard. In fact, his weight is about the same as R.O.B.'s. Sceptile focuses more on close combat than ranged attacks although there are quite some projectile moves in his moveset as well. You might recognize his Specials back from his time as part of the Treecko, Grovyle and Sceptile trio as his moveset is quite similar to how he fought at that time. Neutral Special: Sceptile charges and once the button is let go off, the Grass Starter leaps forwards, dealing a hard blow to anyone in his way. While leaping, Sceptile crosses his arms and slashes in a X-Scissor fashion. This deals both damage, flinch and knockback. The longer charged this move is, the farther Sceptile leaps forwards and he is able to cover more ground. Side Special: Sceptile leaps forwards in a wrestling fashion with his limbs spread to the sides and tries to capture his opponent in a harmful embrace. If he caught one, the two of them will perform a roly-poly before Sceptile throws his opponent forwards in the direction he was leaping before. This is Sceptile's Quick Attack version. It deals less damage but more of a knockback as his opponent is thrown in the process. Up Special: Sceptile performs Leaf Blade in a similar way to Kirby's Up Special. He leaps into the air, performs a somersault and then rushes downwards rolled into a ball and with his spiky tail acting as Kirby's blade. Due to Sceptile's larger size, this has much more range to it, deals more damage and knockback and Sceptile jumps higher into the air, making it more effective as it recovery move. Down Special: Now, this is something I think I've got from another moveset idea for Sceptile. It's Grass Knot. Sceptile creates a bunch of vines in front of it and should an opponent step on them, he'd be thrown backwards according to his weight. The heavier (s)he is, the more knockback this move deals. It's deadly to every metal character in the game. Final Smash: This is an obvious one. Sceptile becomes Mega-Sceptile and all of his moves receive a 50% damage upgrade. Plus, it becomes heavier (a bit more than Bowser himself) and receives less damage than usual. It has access to Leaf Storm (which turns into a tornado when unleashes that makes everything it touches launch into the air) and Dual Chop '(which is a hard-hitting slash move that hits twice before the opponent gets knocked back. This FS lasts about the same amount of time as Mega-Charizard does. 'Torterra Before I begin with this oddball among the crowd, I just went to give a bit of backstory that involves this ol' fella and me. As I like to mention on numerous occassions (and am pretty sure I mentioned on this wiki a few times as well), 3rd Gen was kinda the time where I wasn't into Pokémon at all. By 4th Gen, my love for rpgs had been fully ignited and that's why it's the Gen I hold very dear to my heart and have a lot of nostalgia for. So when I started my Pokémon career in Platinum Version, I was given the choice between a Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. Despite my "tradition" from the ol' days to always go with the Fire Starter, I decided on Turtwig. And Lasto (that's really what I called him because Turtwig's german name is Chelast. So Chelast minus "Che" plus "o" becomes Lasto) didn't disappointed. He quickly become the head of defense '''for my team. At that time I used the '''strategy of having Lasto fight while the rest of the team gets Exp thanks to the Exp. Share. This, of course, had him be far more powerful than the rest of the gang - by far. By the training for the Cobble Badge (the fourth badge) it had almost reached level 50 so I had to give it a time out as by level 50, it would no longer obey me. But up to that point, it was a wall. It even withstood Self-Destruct from Graveler with more than half of its health to spare! '''Since then, Torterra has become one of my favorite Pokémon in the entire series and I simply cannot go through a list of Pokémon I could/wanted to see in SSB5 without at least giving it a fair chance. I just can't. So, now I do realise that making this guy fight in SSB5 is sort of a challenge. And while it might be slow and heavy, it can make up for it with range and its said weight. It's even heavier than Bowser but can become quite fast (at least for its weight) when dashing. Plus, it's a natural fighter who can hit very hard when you get too close and has an habit of launching his opponents into the air. However, the big problem with it is his recovery and agility. Naturally, it can't jump very high and almost literally falls like a rock. It's '''Neutral Attack consists of headbutting, slicing with his horns. When repeated, it closes up to its opponent and slices multiple times with his horns. For his Dash Attack, he runs and then leaps forwards, landing on his belly with his legs spread to the sides. He slides forwards like a hockey puck. Eventually, though, he'll spin out and jump back on his feet. For his grab, he grabs his opponents with his mouth and uses Crunch on them to deal damage before throwing them away. His Up Throw for example is followed by an upwards-going Leaf Storm from the tree on his back. Overall, it will be quite a heavy-hitter but does have some ranged moves in his arsenal as well. Neutral Special: Torterra makes himself much faster by using Rock Polish. This cannot be used again when it's still in effect from the last time Torterra used it. This move makes Torterra faster and have a higher jump than before. However, using this move will take quite some time to get the move working and during that time Torterra is open to any attack. Plus, being attacked cancels this move. Side Special: Torterra charges up an Energy Ball. Once it has reached a large enough size, he'll shoot the sphere at his opponents. Being hit by an Energy Ball deals damage and a bit of knockback. Plus, when you hit a partner of yours with it, that partner gets healed - at least a bit! Up Special: will be added later (should I actually come up with something) Down Special: Torterra stomps using Wood Hammer. The stomp is powerful enough to cause a line of Earthquakes in front of it. Being very close to Torterra when he's using Wood Hammer, the fighter is launched quite far into the air. The same occurs when being hit by an earthquake but to a less powerful agree. Both moves deal relatively low damage for having such a high launchability. Final Smash: The same as Ivysaur`s: Synthesis first and then a Solar Beam. 'Snivy' It's always a hit or miss for me. Usually I like most Starter Pokémon in its prevolution form. But once they evolve they become ... meh ... or even flatout ugly like it's the case with Chesnaught or the final evolution of this guy right here: Snivy. I always loved Snivy and wouldn't it be the case that I like the entire evolution line of Oshawott, I'd always choose Snivy when starting a new Gen V game. Now, originally, I wanted to include his final evolution Serperior in order to do something "odd" yet "innovative". Like it's the case with Torterra. A fighter without legs or arms - a snake. But when I was thinking about it, it'd just look weird when he'd jump around or even move for that matter. So I suggest Snivy instead. Snivy receives most of the moves that originally belonged to Serperior. Snivy is a quite agile character who uses his small height to avoid most attacks. He's a bit bigger than Pikachu is and is about the same weight as Kirby or Mr. Game & Watch. He can jump quite high and has a good recovery and range to his attacks. For his Neutral Attack, he uses two vines to slap his opponents from afar. For his Down Tilt, Snivy crouches and shoots two vines straight along the ground, dealing little damage and knockback. For his Grab, he uses Vines as well and his hands to punch opponents. He uses his vines for several of its moves and only rarely uses his arms. This grants most of its attacks quite a lot of range for its size. Neutral Special - Snivy charges up his vines. However, unlike the usual ones, these are used for Mega Drain. Should they touch an opponent, Snivy heals some of his damage while said opponent receives the same amount of damage. The longer charged this move is, the farther the vine are thrown. Side Special - Snivy shoots several leafs sidewards. These are Magical Leaf'''s that deal a bit of damage and make hit opponents flinch. '''Up Special - Snivy creates a small tornado of leafs with his tail. It is this Leaf Tornado that helps Snivy become incredibly fast and able to leap high into the air. Once the tornado has been created, the player can direct the direction the tornado is going to be used in. This allows the player to use this move as a great recovery move that is able to cover both, horizontal and vertical ground. And sould Snivy be airborn while doing this move, he'd leap forwards, high into the air. The move works like that: 1. You press the B button and hold the Control Stick upwards. 2. Adjust the direction by now moving around the tornado while the B button is still pushed. 3. Let go off the B button. In that moment, Snivy leaps into the direction the control stick is tilted in or launches the tornado itself towards his opponents if no direction is input. Whoever hits Snivy while leaping will be damage and knocked back. Being caught up inside the tornado has them get launched into the air. Down Special - The exact same as Sceptile's Up Special: Leaf Blade. FInal Smash: Snivy leaps into the air and absorbs the sunshine, letting it go in form of a powerful Solar Beam. This move function similarly to Samus's FS. Being hit by the Solar Beam will deal great damage and knockback to Snivy's opponents. 'Chespin' Chespin is pretty much like Snivy for me: I like him but his evolutions are meh. But his evolution aren't the vocal point of this segment so it doesn't matter. I frickin' love that thing and while the Pokémon from XY are pretty hit or miss for me (mostly miss, though), Chespin is the only one of Kalos's Starter Pokémon that I actually like - and wouldn't Greninja be the goddamn cool, I'd never take Froakie. So Chespin, like Sniv, is quite small and light. However, it's not quite as fast and agile as Snivy would be. Plus, it's a bit stronger than its fellow Grass Starter. Unlike Snivy, it's got less of a range with its attacks but more power. Chespin, unlike Snivy, does use his hands to attack and while most of its moves are close combat-oriented, he's got quite some projectile attacks, too. Such as shooting his needles or seeds at opponents or shooting a seed from his mouth. For his Neutral Attack, he'd scratch with his hands multiple times and after a repeated combo, finishes off with some kind of uppercut. His Dash Attack has him jump up and land on his head causing his needles to get stuck in the ground. It can deal damage to whoever he's touching while landing but remains open for attacks for a moment of so afterwards. His Down Tilt '''has Chespin kneel down with one leg and stretch the other one sidewards, hitting and making opponents near him fall over. '''Neutral Special - For his NS, Chespin crouches into a ball and starts spinning similar to Sonic's Down Special, Spin Charge. However, this ball is smaller than Sonic is and is more agile while dashing. Plus, it deals less damage and has a bit of starting and endling lag. Being hit by Chespin's Rollout '''deals a bit of damage and knockback but the longer Chespin has charged this move and the longer he's able to remain in this form (he stops rolling once he's attacked), the more powerful it gets. Eventually, it may even OHKO people. Eventually ... '''Side Special - Chespin charges for a short moment and then dashes forwards, cutting with one arm. This Cut is especially powerful when it hits somebody from above and is close enough to Chespin's actual arm not his "Cut arm extension". This deals damage and quite some knockback but has quite a bit of starting lag. Up Special - Chespin leaps into the air, performs a somersault and then slams to the ground with his head, using Wood Hammer. This move is quite powerful, especially when he hits the ground. It's able to launch opponents it hit into the air and deals quite some damage. Plus, it's quite effective for vertical recovery. It's actually pretty similar to Kirby's Up Special. Down Special - Chespin shoots several needles from its head to the ground around it. Everyone who gets hit will be damage a bit and flinches. This move is called Pin Missile and protects Chespin from any incoming close combat attacks by making anyone near him flinch. Final Smash - So, have you guessed the one obligatory move that has been present in every of the movesets I presented to you in this blog? Correct, Solar Beam! And Chespin's got that, too, of course! And guess what - it works just like it always does (minus the healing Synthesis, of course). It's a bit smaller than usual and doesn't deal as much damage as usual but it's way easier to control in this version. So it's up you now. Please vote in the poll below which of the Pokémon presented here should be the Grass Starter rep for SSB5! You're help is very appreciated! Thank you for voting in advance! Who should be the Grass Starter rep in SSB5! Ivysaur Sceptile Torterrar Snivy Chespin I see you in the next SSB5 blog - bye-bye!! Category:Blog posts